Where does my heart beat now?
by TrueSlytherinatHeart
Summary: SS/OC Severus Snape's life is getting more interesting with the Return of Dumbledore's grandaughter...but what will happen when she has a dark secret about her past?


Chapter One: Returning Home  
  
© Martha Mullins 2003  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters. I do however own Leigh.  
  
Hogwarts Express pulled into the station right on time. The whistle howling at the arrival of the mammoth locomotive. Smoke billowed from the engine and the sound of the breaks squeeking to a halt filled the air. Rubius Hagrid stood on the platform. He straightened his jacket and fumbled with his long brown beard. In his mind he had to look good for her. It had been 7 years since she had seen him and by merlin, he wasn't going to look like some huge oaf in front of her. Hagrid shifted in anticipation. What was taking her so long to get off the train? He started to pace back and forth. His big feet sounding like an earthquake on the wooden platform. He sighed as he looked at Hogwarts Express. Had she not come like her letter stated? Did she change her mind?  
  
All doubt was removed from Rubius Hagrid's mind when he saw an image emerge from one of the cars. It was a woman, about 5'3", in a long black cloak, carrying a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside. Hagrid smiled. She was here. He almost danced the entire way to her. " 'ello there", he smiled. The woman pulled her cloak back away from her face revealing beautiful long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled softly as she set her owl down, "Hagrid." The moment the name left her lips she embraced him in a hug. Hagrid's face was beaming. "Been a lon' time, 'asn't it?", he said chokeing back the tears, "Sure 'ave missed ya". The young woman had crystal clear tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at her friend, "It is good to see you old friend," she sighed. "Now Now," Hagrid said, wipeing the tears from her pale cheeks, "No need in cryin'. Le's get you up to 'ogwarts. Dumbledore is 'specting you". The young woman nodded as she bent to pick up the cage where her owl was resting. Hagrid picked up 3 suitcases and motioned with his head the direction the young woman was to follow him in.   
  
They made their way off the platform to a huge black carriage pulled by 2 white horses. The young woman's face lit up, "I take it we aren't taking the boats. Huh, Hagrid?" He smiled as he set her luggage on the top of the carriage, "Nope. 'Member tha's only for first years Leigh." He offered her his hand and helped her into the carriage handing her the cage with the owl right afterward. Leigh placed the cage beside her as Hagrid sat across from her. The carriage began to move. Hagrid was smiling at her, "Guess you are wonderin' 'bout who's still at 'ogwarts." Leigh simply nodded as she began to relax herself against the leather seats of the carriage. "Well, you know Madame Hooch is still teaching flyin', Professor Flitwick still teaches Charms, you 'eard about Quirrell di'n't ya?" Leigh sighed and nodded slowly. Professor Quirrell's voice echoed in the back of Leigh's mind 'I love you, my pretty lady'. She shook the thought away. That was past...and her future was at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Funny though, that is where her past laid as well.   
  
"You alrigh' Leigh?," Hagrid asked. "Yes Hagrid," she replied shaking the thought of her past aside, "Who else is there that I remember?" Hagrid smiled big, "Well there's Professor Sprout and Professor Snape's still there." Snape. Severus Snape. That is someone Leigh did NOT want to run into. However, she knew she would be unable to avoid the grumpy potions master for very long. "How about Minerva?," Leigh questioned, "Is she still there?" "Yes," Hagrid nodded, "Professor McGonagall is head mistress of 'ogwarts." Hagrid's face was still beaming like he had recieved some kind of special award. Leigh smiled as she thought, 'Same old Hagrid. Always so upbeat no matter what'. They spent the rest of the carriage ride catching up on old times. Leigh told Hagrid of her last 7 years, 2 of which spent living in the Muggle world and the remainder working part time with the Ministry of Magic.   
  
Soon the carriage came to a halt in front of Hogwarts. Leigh stepped out of the carriage and onto the lush, green grass of Hogwart's grounds. She smiled at the huge castle-like building and thought 'I am home'. Hagrid placed one of his huge hands on her tiny shoulder, "Feels good, 'eh. 'ogwarts sure 'as missed ya." Leigh smiled at her old friend. If only he knew how she had missed Hogwarts for seven years of her life, the Great Hall, the ever changing staircases, the Quidditch field, and even the dungeons that Snape seemed to occupy. Yes, she had missed Hogwarts. "It's good to be home"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED: Who is this mysterious woman? And why is she back at Hogwarts...we shall see so STAY TUNED! 


End file.
